


wtf did i qrite

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, wtf have i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey HXH fandom its been a while have a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	wtf did i qrite

Kelua was seting un a lug. Gan ceme en and sed 

KellUASA let fuk

Su tey ded and hed meny babehs


End file.
